Dispensing apparatus in the form of cartridges is well-known in the art. In many instances, it is necessary to mix at least two different compounds together. On mixing, the compounds may react and usually harden. This type of technology is commonly used in chemical anchors, adhesives, sealants, food processing and medical applications. WO 2004/076078, which is incorporated herein by reference, relates to the use of apparatus comprising cartridges with a single rupturable sealing means. The single rupturable sealing means is formed from a weakened area in the cartridge. The cartridge partially expands into an expansion chamber and eventually bursts due to hydrostatic pressure.
However, it is found that cartridges during storage may sometimes have some form of leakage. A user therefore removing the cartridge from any form of packaging or inserting the cartridge into a dispensing gun may contaminate their fingers with the leaked contents of the cartridge. The contents of the cartridge may also contaminate clothing of a user.
It is an object of at least one aspect of the present invention to obviate or mitigate at least one or more of the aforementioned problems.
It is a further object of at least one aspect of the present invention to provide a cartridge which helps to contain any form of leakage and prevent the leakage contaminating a user's fingers and/or clothing.